I Want Another Girl
by emmageller
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going to miss Rose and Hugo terribly while they are off at Hogwarts. Ron comes up with a solution to this. Earlier oneshot. Chapter 7 updated after a year and a half! please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

The clock on the bedside table showed that it was 1 am. The occupants of the bed were lying on their sides facing each other,.his baby blue eyes staring into her beautiful chocolate brown ones. She caressed his rough large hand with her soft delicate one. She knew it was hard for him, that no matter how much he pretended, he was going to miss their baby girl terribly. And so was she.

But the fact was that Rose was no longer a baby. She was a first year Hogwarts student now. Just 14 hours ago she had boarded the Hogwarts Express, eager and exited to begin her magical journey at Hogwarts.

Rose had promised her parents that she would write to them on her first day at school before going to bed. This was primarily the reason that Ron and Hermione were still awake at this hour of the night, anxiously waiting for their daughter's letter to arrive. They were dying to know what Rose had to say about Hogwarts, which House she was sorted into, and whether she made any new friends on her first day. And knowing their daughter and the fact that how opinionated she was about everything, Ron and Hermione knew that anytime now, a brown owl was bound to crash into their window with a letter tied around his leg.

"I wonder what's taking it so long……I mean Rosie must have gone to bed hours ago……that ruddy owl…..I knew he was no good!" said Ron in an agitated voice.

"Oh calm down, darling, Hogwarts is not two streets away from our house! It will take some time for Bubbles to fly all the way here." reasoned Hermione. "Just close your eyes until Bubbles gets here. It's been a long day…." And with that, Hermione shut her eyes.

Ron knew very well that he was not going to get a wink of sleep until he knew of his daughter's well-being. He sighed and gazed at his wife of fourteen years. She was as beautiful as she had been all those years ago when Ron had started to fall in love with her; he could just stare at her forever. For Ron Weasley, his wife and their two kids were his world. They were the ones who made his life so happy and fulfilled. Ron was really content with his life, and a successful career as an Auror was just like icing on the cake.

But now, his daughter was off at Hogwarts, and in two years, his son, Hugo, would be all set to go to Hogwarts too. The thought of not seeing his kids' faces after coming home from work everyday saddened him. He had Hermione of course, and even though the possibilities of what could be done with her in an empty house were numerous, Ron knew that both of them would feel a little lost without their babies around.

Thinking of 'babies' made Ron's mind divert to another thought that had kept coming to his mind for the past couple of days. He had not seen it coming before. After Hugo was born, he and Hermione had decided that their family was complete, that there was no need for any more children. Ron was of this mind until the day Rose had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. From that day on, the thought of another baby kept filling his mind. Maybe it was the fear of not being able to bear his baby girl being separated from him or maybe it was something else, but with each passing day, Ron's musings of making another baby with Hermione were turning into a strong desire. He wanted to express it to Hermione badly, but she had been very busy in getting everything ready that Rose would need for school. So Ron decided to wait until Rose left for Hogwarts.

And now Ron and Hermione were all alone in their house, with Rose off at Hogwarts, and Hugo off at his Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's place for a sleepover as he would "rather go to Lily's than to get bored." The more Ron thought about a baby, the more it made sense. Finally he decided that now was the right time to tell Hermione what he felt.

"Mione?"

"Hm"

"I wanted to talk to you about something for a while now….."

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking, we are going to miss Rosie a lot…"

"Of course we are going to miss her, Ron. I can finally understand how my parents must have felt when I first went to Hogwarts. And I was their only child, God it must have been even harder for them. Thank God we still have Hugo with us for the next two years at least!"

"Yes, but two years is not a very long time, you know. Eventually it's just going to be you and me."

"They'll be with us for holidays…but it won't be the same, will it? Well, we are just going to have to get used to it Ron, that Rosie and Hugo are no longer babies; they are growing up."

"You're right, love, but it feels like they're growing up too fast. I mean, sometimes I feel that it was just yesterday when Rosie said her first word or when Hugo took his first step. And as proud as it makes me feel to see them grow up into these wonderful young people, I do miss those times when I could just lift them into my arms and play with them."

"I know, darling, I wish I could use my old time-turner and revisit those memories sometimes."

"Well,.there is a way we can revisit those memories without using a time-turner you know."

"There is?"

"Uh-huh. See, we can't make Rosie and Hugo babies again but….we _can_ certainly make _babies_ again," Ron said with a shy smile.

A smile crept across Hermione's face too. "Are you serious?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am darn serious, Mione. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and nothing's going to make me happier than to have another baby with you."

"Unless you don't want to, of course," Ron added, unsure of whether he meant the last sentence.

Before bringing up this issue with Hermione, Ron had promised himself that no matter how badly he wanted another baby, if Hermione didn't agree to it, he wouldn't try and force her to change her mind. For it was he who was contradicting the decision of having only two children that they had made together, so many years ago.

"So what do you want, a girl or a boy?" asked Hermione in a stern voice, bringing back Ron from his thoughts.

Unsure of whether he'd heard what Hermione had said correctly, Ron asked in an utterly shocked voice, "What did you just say?"

"I asked you, Mr. Weasley, whether you would like to have another girl or another boy," Hermione said with a sheepish grin.

At this, Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately. "Are you sure … you want this, too?' he asked breaking away.

"I am sure, Ron, at least now I am, after knowing you feel the same way."

"You mean to say, you've been thinking about it, too?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about another baby for quite some time now. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any reservations about it. But I see no point in holding it back anymore; It's going to be great!"

"You bet your arse it is! I don't like to boast but I have to say that we do make pretty good parents, and we make beautiful babies together," Ron said with a wink.

"We really do."

They stared into each others eyes one last time. Moving in closer, they kissed deeply. Ron whirled them around so that Hermione was lying on her back and he was above her, supporting himself on his elbows. He bent down and kissed her again. After nineteen years of kissing, they still enjoyed their kisses as much as they had for the first time, that night during the battle of Hogwarts. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and her lips again. He moved down to her neck, alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting her there. She moaned in pleasure while entangling her fingers in the mass of his fiery red hair. Ron moved further down to work on her breasts. He pulled down the straps of her nightie and slid his hand inside. Hermione let out a loud moan. Just when Ron was about to lift her nightie completely over her head, they heard the noise of a beak loudly tapping on the glass window.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, breathing heavily.

Hermione tried to move Ron aside slightly so she could get up. "Come on, Ron, it's Rosie's letter!" she said, managing to push Ron aside and get up from the bed. Ron nodded and sat up on the bed. Hermione threw a robe over her body and walked towards the window to untie the letter from the owl's leg. She took out some owl treats from the chest near the window and placed the treats carefully on the window sill. Stroking the brown owl behind his ears, she cooed, "Thanks, Bubbles. You can stay here until tomorrow when we give you a letter for Rosie." Bubbles hooted cheerfully at the sound of his little owner's name.

"Are you done chatting with the owl, so that I can know how's my daughter doing?" Ron asked in an exasperated voice.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Hermione joined her husband on their bed. The moment she sat next to him, he tried to grab the letter from her hand. But experience had taught Hermione Weasley to be quick, and she instantly slapped Ron's hand away. "I'll read it out loud," she said firmly. Ron agreed with a pout to which Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly she found it extremely adorable.

Moving on to the letter, Hermione tore open the envelope and unfolded it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her daughter's neat handwriting spread across the parchment. Hermione read out the letter loudly,

_"Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I just got to my dorm and immediately sat down to write this letter. Mum, Dad, I absolutely love Hogwarts! The castle looks so magnificent from the outside. And the interior, with the Great Hall and its enchanted ceiling, it is just how you described to me, Mum! Absolutely awesome! Oh, and Dad, I completely understand why you always praised the food at Hogwarts so much. It was scrumptious!"_

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other at their daughter's choice of adjectives.

_"Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I've been sorted out into Gryffindor, and so is Al! I was really nervous about being sorted into Slytherin, but the moment the sorting hat was placed on my head, it shouted out loud 'GRYFFINDOR'! I am so happy that I am in the same house as all my family."_

Hermione started welling up at this point. Ron had a tear in his eye, but he wiped it off quickly and cleared his throat, saving himself from any kind of embarrassment. Instead, he pulled a handkerchief from his pajama pocket and gave it to his wife while putting an arm around her. Even though he had already charmed this witch nineteen years ago, he continued to follow 'the book' to this date.

After pulling herself together, Hermione continued to read the letter,

_"While we were in the Hogwarts Express, Al and I made some new friends. There's this really nice girl named Ella Robbins and a boy named Matthew Bunch. Matthew was sorted into Gryffindor as well and Ella was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hey Dad, that guy you told me about, Scorpious Malfoy, he acts really weird. He was sorted into Slytherin as expected, but he doesn't talk much with anyone, not even with the Slytherin lot. He seems as if he's always scared."_

"Why is she so concerned about Malfoy's kid?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued,

_"Oh yes, before I forget, Hagrid said 'hi' and also said that he felt like it was just yesterday that he escorted Uncle Harry and you two to the castle. Okay, so now I am really sleepy, and classes begin tomorrow at 8. Mum and Dad, I love you and I am going to miss you guys a lot. Give Hugo my love. _

_Love, _

_Rose" _

Hermione folded the letter back and moved her wand so that it was safely put inside the top drawer of the dresser. She moved in closer to Ron and hugged him. They held each other tightly, neither uttering a word, knowing that there was no need of words at such times. They both comforted each other with hugs, kisses, or even with just a reassuring touch. They understood each other completely.

"I bet she's going to have a great time at Hogwarts," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"She sure will," Hermione said, smiling weakly at Ron. He took her chin in his hand and locked her lips with his, pushing her to the mattress so that they could resume their earlier position.

"Oh, before I forget," Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes, "I want another girl."

Smiling up at Ron, Hermione pulled his face towards hers and kissed him intensely. Ron could tell from that kiss that it wouldn't be too long before his wife and he would have to wake up in the middle of the night at the sound of their wailing baby, hopefully a girl.

**How did you like my story? Please R&R!**

**I am thinking of continuing it further. What do you guys think about it? And thanks to all for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since the day when Rose had left for Hogwarts. And as Ron and Hermione had predicted, they all seemed pretty lost without her going about the house, talking in her soft yet confident voice. Even Hugo, who had spent practically all his life fighting with his older sister, missed her a lot and couldn't wait till the end of the month, when Rose would be back home for her Christmas holidays.

Apart from Rose's departure, it had also been three months since the night when Ron and Hermione had decided to try for another baby. Hermione had gone off her contraceptive potion immediately. And yet there were no signs of a pregnancy.

When they had planned to have a baby for the very first time, Hermione had gotten pregnant with Rose within a month. And with Hugo, it was not planned at all. Hermione had suffered from an extremely bad cold and had to take a strong anti-cold potion to cure it. Everything was fine till one day when she missed a period. It turned out, the healer had forgotten to mention that the anti-cold potion hade a side-effect—rendering any contraceptive potion ineffective. They hadn't regretted it a bit, of course.

But here they were now, trying desperately to have a baby for three months with no luck. Both of them knew that it was different when they were in their twenties, a decade younger than what they were now. Now, they were in their late thirties and it was normal that it would take some time before they got the good news. But still, Ron and Hermione were getting a little anxious as the days past.

"It is going to happen you know," Ron said.

He was lying beside her, his head resting against her chest, his arm draped over her belly. They had just finished making love.

"I know it is," Hermione said, stroking his hair.

Every time they made love, Hermione's anxieties of not being able to have a baby yet would vanish. She would be reassured that just like the last two times, this time too their passionate lovemaking would result in a beautiful baby.

"So what do you think we should get for the kids this year?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

The thought of being able see both her children together after so many days brought an instant smile to Hermione's face.

"Rose would love it if we got her some books and Hugo; well all he talks about is brooms. So I guess that would be a good gift for him." She replied.

"Oh yes! That'd be awesome! We should buy him the new Firebolt360!"

"Darling, it's supposed to be a gift for Hugo, not you. There is no way we are buying a Firebolt3—whatever for a nine-year old!"

Ron moved his head away from her chest and lay on his back, his arms crossed against his bare chest and his lips turned into a pout.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am sure Hugo would've taken this better."

She let out a deep sigh and slowly turned on her side to face him.

"Oh I am so sorry Ron, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Round Two, Mrs. Weasley!"

And with that he turned them around so that he was on top of her. They kissed fiercely.

Breaking away, Ron lowered his lips near her ear and whispered, "You know what I really want for Christmas right?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled.

After their second session was over, she lay in his arms. He was snoring already. She closed her eyes and prayed to God, to bless her with that thing that her husband wanted for Christmas.

**So I finally decided to continue the story! I know it's not a very eventful chapter but I wanted to show the anxieties a couple in their late thirties would face while trying for a baby.**

**So how did you like the chapter? Please R&R! And thanks to everybody for the great reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am up with a new chapter! I am trying to update as much as I can this week itself as I'll be very busy next week. **

**I know that many people wonder what Rose and Hugo look like. So I've tried my best to describe their physical appearance in the best way I could.**

**Again thank you all for the reviews! And continue to R&R!**

Hermione checked her watch for the third time in ten minutes. It was almost eleven; the shining scarlet Hogwarts Express would be there any moment. Along with her, Ginny too was waiting on platform nine and three quarters, anxiously. The two sisters-in-law were accompanied by their younger children, Hugo and Lily.

The foursome was here to receive Rose, Albus and James, who would be back home for Christmas. The fathers couldn't be there as they had to work right until Christmas Eve, so that they could take a week's time off to spend with their families. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were two of the most priced and proud possessions of the Ministry of Magic. Together, they had a record of having solved all the missions they were in charge of, successfully.

"It's good; Ron and Harry will finally have a proper vacation after nearly three years." said Hermione.

Being aurors, Ron and Harry rarely got the time to have a full-fledged vacation. The most they could afford was a weekend off. But this year, both Ron and Harry had realized, with a little help from their wives' nagging that spending time with the family was just as much or even more important than work.

"Oh yes. They really do need a break from work." Ginny agreed.

"Sometimes, I hear Harry scream _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_ in his sleep…." She added in a mock serious voice.

Hermione chuckled, "Oh, Ron has even yelled out _Engorgio _while we were in the middle of doing certain stuff." Hermione said, trying hard not to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Ginny couldn't control herself either. Both the ladies started laughing out loud almost hysterically.

Hugo and Lily, who were a few feet away talking to another nine-year old boy, came closer to their mothers after hearing the sudden outburst of giggles.

"What's the big joke?" asked Hugo. He had recently developed a great curiosity in big peoples' jokes and the content in it.

"Nothing Darling, I was just telling Aunt Ginny about the time when dad accidentally sat on your dung bombs,"

Hugo gave Hermione an I-doubt-that look, and was about to say something when the boy he and Lily were talking to earlier called them over again.

"So," Ginny said catching her breath, "how is your work going on in law-enforcement?"

"It's going great. In fact, a very important case was recently solved. There are two new recruits in the department, pretty efficient. I am thinking that now is the right time to reduce my work load a bit you know. I want to slow down things now."

Ginny looked suspiciously at Hermione. It was not very hermioneish to talk about taking things slowly. The only two times Hermione had 'taken things slowly' at work were when she was going to have Rose and Hugo. Otherwise, Hermione Weasley was one of those few women who could balance their career and home superbly.

"Hermione, is everything okay? I mean, it's not very typical of you to lessen your work load,"

Hermione had expected this question from her sister-in –law. But she and Ron had decided that they wouldn't say anything about them trying. They'd directly disclose the good news, when it would happen.

But when would it happen? It had been three months and three weeks now and still there was no good news.

Hermione wanted to share it with Ginny badly, but finally decided against it. "Uhm…It's just for Hugo you know. He misses Rose very much. I thought its better that I spend some time with him." Hermione replied, feeling a little guilty for telling Ginny only half of the truth.

Ginny nodded without asking any further questions.

After a few moments, all the families waiting on the platform gasped. From a distance, a thick smoke could be seen. Then, a shining scarlet steam engine came into view.

James was the first one to step on the platform. Ginny and Lily ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Mum, you are embarrassing me!" James said in an irritated voice, wriggling away from Ginny's grip. He smiled at her nonetheless and patted Lily's cheek.

"How have you been, Lil? I am sure you must have had the time of your life without Al around the house pissing you off." James commented with an over confident grin.

"As a matter of fact," Lily said "I missed Al more than I missed you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. If only she could get her children to get along with each other for a few minutes, but alas!

At that moment, a girl with soft brown curls and blues eyes stepped out on the platform from one of the compartments followed by a black-haired green-eyed skinny boy. Both of them were struggling with their trunks and owl cages.

It was Hugo who spotted them first.

"Mum, Aunt Ginny! Look there's Rose and Al!" he said excitedly.

The group of Weasleys and Potters, except James who was talking with one of his friends now, hurried towards Rose and Albus.

Hermione hugged her daughter forcefully. Rose hugged her mother back.

"Oh I missed you so much, Rosie! How have you been?" Hermione said tearfully.

"I've been great, mum and I missed you too." Rose said breaking away from her mother. She moved towards her younger brother and hugged him too.

"I missed you too, Hugsie!"

"Don't call me that!" he said angrily, although his chocolate brown eyes had nothing but love and secret admiration for his older sister.

Rose ruffled her brother's red hair. He rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled looking at her children. She looked at Rose. Ron always said that Rose was a mini-Hermione only without her bushy hair and with his baby blue eyes. But Hermione saw a lot of Ron in Rose. Her laughter for example, was just like Ron's, Hermione thought. But overall, people were of the same opinion as Ron; Rose did resemble her mother a lot! With Hugo however, there were no two minds. Hugo was the exact replica of his father. The same flaming red hair, the long nose, the freckles, the adorable lankiness, anyone in the world could tell he was Ron Weasley's son. The only physical characteristic Hugo had inherited from his mother was her chocolate brown eyes.

Standing near the Weasleys, the Potters too were rejoicing their reunion.

Albus had a blush on his cheeks as his mother and sister went on fussing over him. But he had broad grin on his face.

After several moments, when Hermione and Ginny had greeted their nephews and niece respectively, the two families set off to go to their homes.

"See you all on Christmas Eve at the Burrow." Hermione said.

"Yup, see you then."

While they were in the car, Rose only stopped talking between sentences for breath. She told Hermione and Hugo all about Hogwarts, the teachers, the ghosts and all the other magical things that brought nostalgia to Hermione and curiosity to Hugo.

"When will daddy be home? I can't wait to see him!" Rose said.

"He said he'll be home early. He can't wait either, love."

When the Weasleys stepped inside the living room of their home, an unexplainable relief flooded through Rose. The warm peach colour of the walls, the comfortable crème-coloured couch where the four of them would cuddle up together, the marble fireplace with the squishy forest-green armchairs and warm rug in front of it, where she and Hugo had played chess with their father on so many chilly nights, the off-white silk drapes, all of it spread a comfortable warmth throughout her body.

The numerous pictures that were hung on the walls, placed on side-tables and mantle-pieces waved and smiled at her. Pictures from her parents' wedding, her and her brother's baby pictures, group photos of her aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents, or just random shots of the happy family, all of them welcomed her home.

The three of them ate a lunch of mashed potatoes and ham and cheese sandwiches in the midst of excited chatter.

After dusk, Rose and Hugo were outside playing quidditch in the backyard. Hermione lay down on the couch and saw them through the window. She couldn't express how happy she was that her daughter was here with her, after more than three months.

But along with the extreme happiness, she felt another strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd been feeling queasy all day. Maybe it was due to the extensive cleaning she did around the house yesterday, for Christmas. Or maybe it was just due to the over-joy of having Rose back home. Or maybe it could be that she was, finally……?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, by a cackle from the fireplace in the living room. She got up from the couch and was greeted by her husband with a sweet kiss.

"Where is she? Where is my little girl?" Ron asked impatiently, scanning the room.

"She is outside playing with Hugo. I'll call her,"

Hermione moved towards the window and shouted "Rose, Hugo. Daddy's here!"

Rose, who was hovering in mid air, immediately brought her broom to the ground. She ran inside the house followed by Hugo who seemed a little upset by the abrupt halt to the game.

"Rosie…" Ron muttered. He kneeled down, opened his arms and his daughter ran into them.

"Oh daddy, I missed you so much." Rose said as the two hugged.

"I missed you too, princess." Ron replied, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Hermione stood behind Hugo with her arms around his shoulders. She smiled looking at the father and daughter. She had to admit, Rose was an absolute daddy's girl.

After Ron and Rose broke from their embrace, Ron pulled out two bags stuffed with Honeydukes Assorted Candies from inside his cloak. He gave one to Rose who thanked him by kissing his cheek. Ron then gave one bag to Hugo and put his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

Although he showed his affection towards his daughter more openly, Ron loved his son just as much. And all the four of them knew this.

That night, after dinner the family of four sat down near the fireplace and played chess for a while. Hermione lost terribly as both the kids had inherited their father's skill of playing chess. In the end it was Hugo who checkmated Ron's move and won the round. He grew increasingly sleepy, and when he dozed off on an armchair, Ron had to lift him up and take him to his room.

Rose on the other hand was no where close to being sleepy. Ron and Hermione listened patiently and interestedly to all that she had to say about Hogwarts. Eventually, she went to bed. Ron helped Hermione clear the kitchen and the two of them retreated to their bedroom as well.

While in the bedroom, they did their nightly routine of brushing their teeth and changing into nightclothes. They got under the sheets, too exhausted to do anything other than sleeping. Hermione lifted the muggle digital alarm clock to set the alarm for 6 am as Ron had to be early at work the next day.

She was about to place it back on the bedside table and swish her wand and say 'nox' when she saw the date on the clock. December the 21st. The thought that had come to her mind before Ron had returned home, came back to her. She quickly grabbed the calendar resting on the table beside the clock.

"What's the matter, love?" Ron asked looking puzzled.

Hermione didn't reply. She was looking at the date encircled in red ink. December 17th.With the preparations for Christmas at home and being extremely busy at work, Hermione had failed to notice that it had been four days. She was late by four days! A smile crept across her face.

"Ron….."

"Yes, what is it 'Mione?"

In a soft voice Hermione told him, "I have missed a period."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay another chapter updated! Hope you like this one too!**

**Again, I'd like to thank everybody for the encouraging reviews. I can't express how great it feels for a first time author to be appreciated so much.**

**Special thanks to Emma whose review made me think twice about my own story line.**

"I have missed a period."

For a moment, Ron looked at his wife with a blank expression. It was only after a few seconds that he processed what she had said.

"Oh my God," Ron said in an almost giddy voice "does this mean…." He trailed off.

"It could and it could not," Hermione said trying to sound matter-of-factly, but from inside she was hoping against all hopes for this slight sign being the advent of a new life within her.

Ron nodded, trying his best to hide any kind of disappointment on his face. He came closer to Hermione and held her in his arms.

"We will go and check it with a healer tomorrow. I am sure, it will be the good news we are hoping for, 'Mione." He said assuringly, stroking Hermione's back.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him. He wore an expression on his face of extreme softness and tenderness, an expression that would make Hermione feel like the most secure and protected woman on this earth. And yet, right now she felt insecure, insecure that this hope that had risen in their minds might be shattered.

Ron looked at his wife. She wore the expression that told him she was scared. She needed all the reassurances in the world. She needed him to tell her that everything would turn out to be just fine.

In the past three months, Ron and Hermione had realized that the reason why they wanted another baby so badly was deeper than just the fact that their children were growing up. The real reason was that they wanted a new direction to their life. For even absolute contentment could make you feel a little empty from within. This was the irony that Ron and Hermione had been facing. In simple words, all they wanted to do was to update a fresh new chapter in their existing story.

Ron brought Hermione's face close to his and kissed her. It was a soft lingering kiss full of love and reassurance. They pulled away and held each others gaze.

"If it's not good news right now, then it will be some other time. For all I know, there is no way that it won't happen." He said without blinking.

She gave him a weak smile and rested her forehead against his. She was reassured. Even if she wasn't pregnant now, she would be some day.

This was what was special about Ron and Hermione's relationship. When one was vulnerable, the other became their strength. In spite of all their bickering and arguments, they were each other's soul mates.

Ron turned off the lamp and pulled Hermione closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm securely around her waist. They went off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat in the waiting area of St. Mungo's maternity ward, nervously. The healer would call her for an examination in a short while. Ron had insisted on coming, but Hermione had convinced him to go to work and that she would be just fine. She had dropped the kids off at Ginny's. This time, she hadn't lied to her sister-in-law. Ginny had hugged her and wished her luck before Hermione had left for St. Mungo's. 

The healer ushered her in after a few minutes. She was a young blonde witch in her twenties. The badge on her cloak said her name was Nina Rider.

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley," she paused a moment when she read out Hermione's name from the parchment "oh of course, Hermione Granger Weasley!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, that's me." Hermione replied politely. After nineteen years, she had gotten pretty used to being recognized by strangers.

"Okay so you suspect that you are pregnant?" the healer asked in a more serious tone "have you been experiencing any symptoms?"

"Well, my husband and I have been trying for more than three months now, and I am late by five days."

"All right," the healer walked towards one of the shelves and came back with a small bottle of a pink coloured potion "I need you to drink this potion first,"

Hermione took the bottle from her hand and drained the potion in one shot down her throat, only too familiar with its obnoxious taste. She lay down on the examination table. The healer lifted Hermione's shirt up to expose her belly. She took out her wand, touched its tip to Hermione's tummy and muttered an incantation. Hermione held her breath, praying for the tip of the healer's wand to glow pink.

And then she saw it. The tip of the healer's wand was glowing a deep pink.Hermione sprang up from the examination table, looking questioningly at the healer, unsure of whether what she had seen was true.

The healer beamed at her and said, "Congratulations Mrs. Weasley , you are going to have a baby."

At these words Hermione nearly hugged the healer. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

The healer smiled and dipped her wand in a basin of a silvery liquid. She stirred the wand in it for a few seconds, and then took it out to examine.

She turned out to face Hermione, who hadn't stopped smiling ever since the healer had given her the good news.

"I am guessing," the healer said eyeing her wand "you are a little over three weeks along."

After thanking the healer once again and conforming when her next appointment was, Hermione walked towards the floo network of the hospital. She decided too floo as her mother-in-law had told her once, when she was pregnant with Rose that it was the safest mode of transport for a pregnant woman.

A baby. She was really going to have a baby for the third time. Hermione couldn't wait to give her husband the news. There was no way that she would be able to wait till he got home. Even though he was being brave for her before, Hermione knew that he had been just as anxious as her. She made up her mind and floo to the ministry.

The ministry was not as crowded as it generally is as Christmas was approaching, but it looked busy nonetheless. Hermione walked towards the lift, the metal downs slid open and she stepped in. There was a pack of witches and wizards, most of whom she knew. A tall dark wizard greeted her. It was her old school-mate Dean Thomas.

"Oh hey Hermione, I thought you were on leave for a few days."

"Yeah, actually I am here to meet Ron. So how are Parvati and your little one?"

Like Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, most of the other Hogwarts ex-students had married their school-mates too.

"Both are doing fine. Laxmi turned seven last week. How are your two doing?"

'Two'. Wow, soon that was going to change, Hermione thought. "They are great. Rose is home for Christmas."

Just then a cool female voice announced "Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation."

"Okay, that's me. See you later then." Hermione waved at him as he stepped out of the lift.

She waited patiently till the female voice announced "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Hermione slipped out of the metal doors. She walked down the corridor, and then turned to a corner with heavy oak doors. It was funny, Hermione thought that how she, Ron and Harry had all ended up working for the ministry, and that too in the same department.

She entered through the doorway which had a sign that read 'Auror Headquarters'. The first cubicle was Harry's. She peeped inside and saw that it was empty. She walked ahead to the next cubicle which was her husband's, it was empty too.

It was then, that a young wizard walked towards her and patted her shoulder from behind. Hermione turned around and smiled after she saw who it was. Teddy Lupin beamed back at her.

"You're here to see Ron? He and Harry had to go to Shacklebolt's office," Teddy informed her.

"All right, I'll wait in here then," she said as she went inside Ron's cubicle and sat across his desk on one of the chairs. Her eyes caught the various framed pictures of her family on Ron's desk. Teddy joined her and sat on the other chair.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Teddy decided that he wanted to be an Auror like his mother and god-father. As part of his Auror training, Teddy had to work as an intern with the Auror department.

"It must be pretty boring to be locked in here with Auror Potter and Auror Weasley when your girlfriend's back in town after more than three months." Hermione said with a wink.

Teddy tried his best to hide his blush, but to his horror, his hair had turned pink. He managed to joke something about sneaking out when they were not around.

Hermione smiled at him and remembered those days when she and Ron had just started dating, and the two along with Harry and Ginny would baby-sit Teddy on weekends. Teddy was the first baby that Hermione had ever closely interacted with. It was while baby-sitting Teddy that Ron had told her, she'd make a great mum one day.

"So how are Rose and Hugo doing?" Teddy asked, bringing Hermione back from her reverie. "I bet Rose must not have stopped gushing about Hogwarts ever since she's returned, right?"

"Oh absolutely, Hugo even offered her his chocolate frogs in return for an hour of Hogwarts-free talk."

Both of them laughed. For Teddy, all the Weasley and Potter kids were like his own siblings. Except for a particular Miss. Victoire Weasley, of course.

"And when are you coming over for dinner? It's been almost two weeks since you came over last time."

"I'll definitely come this week. How about, day after tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect. And you can bring my niece along, by the way." Hermione said teasingly.

"Who? Lily?" He replied seriously.

Hermione was about to say something when she heard two male voices coming from the doorway outside the cubicle.

"They are here; I must get back to work now. See you day after." With that Teddy gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and with a loud _pop_, he disapparated. Hermione heard her husband's footsteps approaching. There was a rush of excitement throughout her body. After all the delay, she was finally going to tell him what he'd been waiting to hear for so long.

"Hey!" Ron said after seeing her sitting there in his cubicle. They didn't exchange the usual 'what are you doing here?' or 'I am here to see you, darling.' He knew why she was there. She could see the eagerness and hope in his eyes. Hermione got up from the chair, walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Ron didn't say anything. Then she looked up at him and gave him a smile that spoke more than a thousand words. Ron looked at her wide-eyed, and then his face broke into a smile too.

"It's true? Really?" he asked in an uncertain, tender voice.

She finally spoke. "Yes it is. We are going to have a baby!"

Ron cupped her face and kissed her with great passion. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They hugged each other tightly again.

"I am so happy, Hermione. I can't tell you how happy I am." He said and kissed her again, with even more force.

Just then their dark-haired, bespectacled best friend walked in.

"Ron, can you lend me—oh! Hermione, I didn't know you were here, sorry." As Harry was about to turn around and leave, Ron stopped him.

"Harry, wait!" Harry turned around looking puzzled; the husband and wife were holding each others hands and both of them wore a corny expression on their faces.

"You don't want to know why Hermione's here?"

"Uh, I _saw_ why she is here Ron; I don't need to know the details,"

"Hermione's here to tell me that, that I am going to be a dad again, mate!" Ron said grinning like an idiot.

Harry walked closer to the couple. "Is it true?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes it's true!" Hermione replied.

Harry hugged her and congratulated her. He shook Ron's hand and patted his shoulder saying "well done mate!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand men sometimes. Their way of congratulating each other on a baby and on winning a game of quidditch was pretty much the same.

It was nearly lunch time, so Ron and Hermione decided to grab a quick bite at one of the joints in Diagon Alley. After they'd finished having lunch, Ron told Hermione to wait outside the joint for a few seconds and disapparated. In a few seconds, Ron apparated back, with a bunch of red roses in his hand.

"Hermione accepted them and gave him a peck on the lips "thanks, they are beautiful."

Before going their separate ways, Ron told Hermione to floo safely and to wait to tell the kids till he came home. "We'll tell them together." He said.

Hermione took the floo network at the entrance of Diagon Alley and floo to Ginny's.

When she appeared from the fireplace into the kitchen, she saw Ginny doing the dishes.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed "congratulations!"

Hermione looked at her sister-in-law confused. Then it struck her that her brother-in-law had already got the news.

"Your husband told you, eh?

Ginny hugged Hermione "I am so happy for you, Hermione."

"I know, I am very happy too." Hermione said hugging Ginny back.

The two women sat down on stools around the island for a cup of tea. Hermione looked outside the window into the backyard. The five children were playing quidditch as usual. She wondered how long it would take for the little one in her tummy to be old enough to play quidditch with its brother and sister and cousins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ppl! Im really sorry for the delay in updates, but I was very busy these past few weeks. So here you go, there's an update finally! **

**And yes, a BIG THANKS fo rthe reviews!**

It was Christmas Eve. The house looked colourful and festive. Near the living room window, stood the luscious green Christmas tree. It was adorned with beautiful red and gold decorations and floating stars and candles. On the mantle of the fire-place, hung stockings named after each member of the family. Only this year, there was another one hung besides the usual four; a miniature one with 'Baby Weasley' written across it. It had been Rose's idea.

Ron and Hermione had given the news to the kids that evening when they had found out. On hearing it, Rose had instantly hopped off her seat and hugged her parents.

"Oh my God!" she squealed "I am going to have a baby brother or sister, Wow!"

Ron and Hermione hugged Rose back and smiled at each other looking quite relieved. They then looked at their son, realizing he hadn't said anything after he'd got the news. Hermione went up to Hugo and sat next to him.

"Darling, what do you think about having a younger brother or sister?" she asked her son in a soft voice.

"Hm," he scratched his chin pretending to be deep in thought "if this means that I would no longer be the youngest, then it's the best news I've heard in a very long time, mum."

Hermione smiled at her son and put her arms around him. She knew that unlike her daughter, her son was a bit shy and she had hardly expected any exited squeals from him. But she could tell that he was happy. Ron too sat next to his son and ruffled his hair.

"But mum and dad, can I get a brother this time? I mean two sisters would be too much to take!"

"Mum, if we are getting to choose, you must have a baby girl. There's no way I can tolerate another younger brother!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. Sadly, one of their children's wish was not going to come true.

From that day on, the two children continued to argue whether they would have a brother or sister. Both going back and forth, making a case for their own choice.

Hermione was in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies for her husband and kids. Out of all the things that Hermione Weasley was expert in, cooking was not one of them. And hence, when the first batch of cookies had come out a perfect golden brown shade, she looked extremely pleased with herself.

As the smell of the freshly baked cookies filled the nostrils of the other three Weasleys, they put aside the work that Hermione had assigned them; of writing on the Christmas cards, and ran inside the kitchen.

"Wow, it smells delicious, 'Mione" Ron commented, eyeing the tray of cookies hungrily.

They munched on the cookies and complimented Hermione. The four of them ate a light lunch and lounged around their house which had a very decorative, Christmassy look to it. Then it was time to go to the Burrow.

They went by the floo network; the kids went first with Hermione and Ron after them.

They were greeted by Molly and Arthur Weasley who were standing next to each other, all set to welcome their children and grandchildren home.

Molly hugged her grandchildren. "Rosie, my darling, how long is it been since I've seen you!" she kissed Rose all over "And Hugo, I think you've grown at least three inches taller since I saw you last time." She said examining her grandson.

Meanwhile Arthur chatted casually with Ron and Hermione. After she had finished greeting her grandchild, Molly moved on towards her youngest son and daughter-in-law. She hugged both of them.

"How are you mum? And how's your knee?" Ron inquired.

"Both my knee and I are doing great, how have you two been?"

"We've been wonderful. Actually there's something we've got to tell everyone. Let's wait till everyone arrives." Hermione said holding Ron's hand.

Molly looked at them curiously. She was always eager to listen to whatever her children had to share with her about their lives. But she didn't say anything, just smiled as they entered the living room of the Burrow.

Ron's face lit up as he saw his brothers with their families sitting around the room. They were first greeted by George, his wife Alicia and their twin boys Fred Jr. and George Jr.

George was the last among all his siblings to get married. He had finally decided to settle down with his old school-mate Alicia Spinnet, and had gotten married the year Hugo and Lily were born.

"Hey bro, hey Hermione, it's been a long time! George said patting them on the back "The last time I saw you, Ron, was when you'd visited the shop for those products from the restricted section. How did you find them, Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione were pink in the face. Alicia gave George a dirty look and apologized to them for her husband's leg pulling. Bill and Fleur who were sitting on the couch, joined the two couples. They greeted each other and Fleur kissed Ron's cheek. Finally after all these years, Hermione didn't mind Fleur kissing her husband, as long as it was _one peck_ on the cheek.

Hugo had joined his seven years old cousins Fred jr. and George Jr. and the three boys were animatedly discussing, well what else, the new Firebolt360. Rose was seated in a corner, chatting with Michelle, Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter.

Victoire, Michelle's elder sister greeted her aunt and uncle, trying hard to hide the eagerness on her face which was there for Ted Lupin who was expected to arrive shortly with his grandmother.

"Hello darling, how are you? And how's the preparation for NEWT's going on? Hermione inquired to Victoire.

"Prep's okay aunt Hermione, I am having a little trouble with Muggle studies though. I was thinking if you could give me a few classes in the holidays?"

"Now-now Victoire, see what you're getting yourself into!" Ron added, playfully mocking his wife. Hermione gave Ron a look which made him shut up immediately.

Percy, his wife Penelope and their son Robert came in next. Percy still worked for the ministry but, after the final battle, he had got his priorities set right.

Charlie had settled down in Romania after he married a Romanian co-worker, Anne and the two had three sons and a daughter. Usually, Charlie and his family would visit the Burrow for Christmas, but this year neither he nor his wife could get a few days off from work and come to England.

All the Weasley brothers were gathered in the living room of the burrow. Well all except Charlie and…Fred. It had been a tough time for all of them to get through that loss. As expected, it had been the hardest for George, but his parents and siblings had been like rocks for him and all of them had finally pulled through the hard time.

The only member due from the family was their sister and her husband and kids. They didn't have too wait too long though as after a few minutes, Ginny and Harry along with James, Albus and Lily popped out through the fireplace. They were followed by Teddy Lupin and his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

The big family headed towards the dining room where Molly had already displayed the food on the table. Ron and Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ginny, both anticipating the end of dinner when they were going to disclose the news to everyone. She smiled at her best friend who was sitting on her right. Harry returned her smile and whispered so that only his other best friend seated on Hermione's left and his wife to his right could hear him.

"You going to tell everyone after dinner?" he inquired.

Hermione and Ron nodded. They had warned Harry and Ginny and even the kids to not say a word about the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise. Harry and Ginny had immediately agreed but Rose and Hugo were a little upset as they wanted to discuss about the baby with their cousins as soon as they met them.

Dinner at the Burrow was absolutely delicious as always. Molly Weasley beamed as everyone around the table complimented her on her cooking. After everybody was done with multiple servings of all the dishes, it was time for desert.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and decided that the time had come to finally give everyone the news.

"Uh…everybody," Ron said standing up with Hermione, all the eyes turned towards the couple "we've got something to tell you. He took his wife's hand into his "Hermione and I, well we are going to have another baby!"

The women squealed and the men grinned widely nodding at Ron. Ginny and Harry gave knowing smiles to Ron and Hermione. One by one each Weasley came forward and hugged and congratulated the pair. Molly had tears in her eyes as she congratulated her son and his wife.

"Oh, my Ronnie going to be a daddy again!" she exclaimed kissing her son much like she'd done when he'd become a prefect or when he'd received his O.W.L.S. results or when he'd passed his auror test or when he'd gotten married or when he and Hermione had announced their first two pregnancies. Molly Weasley was nothing but proud of how her youngest son had matured so much and made a wonderful life for himself.

As expected, George teased Ron about his "excellent procreating skills" which turned Ron's ears red. All the Weasley siblings came to the conclusion that this baby would be the youngest of all the third generation Weasleys since the rest of them were done making their share of babies. This made Hermione smile even wider, if that was possible. She knew that this baby was going to be loved and pampered a lot.

Andromeda came forward and congratulated Ron and Hermione followed by Teddy who kept stealing glances with Victoire all along.

The kids were exited too. Rose and Michelle were already teaming up against the boys in the fight of girl or boy. After everyone had congratulated Ron and Hermione, they settled down for desert. Arthur Weasley raised a toast "to Ron and Hermione, and the youngest Weasley!"

"Cheers!" everyone chimed in clinking their glasses.

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. Ron turned slightly towards her and wiped it off with his thumb. He moved closer to her ear and whispered "Thankyou,"

Hermione gazed into his eyes and mouthed "to you too."

**I somehow felt that this is the least good of all the other chapters. I dunno, you tell me about it. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl! I know it has been a long time since I last updated, so my apologies for that. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! This chapter, according to me is exceptionally fluffy! So a major fluff alert!**

Hermione leaned against the arm of the sofa, half-sitting, half-lying. She was holding a book in one hand and her other hand was resting on her swollen belly. She was alone at home, with her husband at work, her daughter off at Hogwarts and her son at his grandma and grandpa Granger's. Well she wasn't completely alone, she thought patting her five-months-pregnant belly.

The morning sickness phase had been too strenuous and prolonged this time. She had difficulty in keeping anything in her stomach at all, for almost four months. In stead of gaining weight, the nausea had caused her to lose a few pounds. Ron seemed very disturbed due to this and Hermione had a difficult time in making him understand that no matter how much ever he tried to feed her, she was going to throw it all up.

Like the last two times, this time too Ron was going through the 'paranoid father-to-be' syndrome as Hermione and Ginny put it, wherein he would panic if Hermione had the slightest pain in her stomach or if she lift up anything heavier than 5 pounds. Ron's worrying was just further fuelled when the healer had said to take extra care because of Hermione was 35 plus and couldn't be as active as she had been in her earlier pregnancies.

When Hermione was pregnant with Rose, that was the time when she actually saw how mature and patient her husband could be. She had already seen his protectiveness towards her but not like this. It was as if Hermione was the most delicate, most precious thing in the whole world and it was his life's aim to take care of her. Her most unreasonable demands and arguments didn't put him off. She had practically had as many foot rubs and back rubs that any woman wouldn't even have in an entire lifetime. This had been repeated the next time, with Hugo as well. And it was being repeated yet again, this time.

All the caring made Hermione feel lucky to have a husband like Ron, but sometimes his constant babying would just piss her off. Maybe this too was the effect of fresh hormones. She had even confronted him the other day of smothering her, and when she had seen the look on his face, it broke her heart. How could she say that he was smothering her, how could she be so bloody insensitive when he was being so damn sweet to her? She took his face in her hands and softly said "I am sorry, I didn't mean it,"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I know you didn't sweetheart, I can understand."

Hermione wondered whether the baby blew some spells in her husband's ear when he would press it to her belly. From where he got all this patience, she had no idea.

The surprising part was that Ron had rubbed off his protectiveness to their hardly ten year old son as well. Hugo would keep an eye on his mother when his father was at work and would not hesitate to scold her if he saw that she was standing too long or working too much in the house. It really amused Hermione to see her son taking care of her and telling her "mum, that's not good for the baby!"

In the middle of this over-protectiveness on the part of the two men in her life, Hermione missed her daughter like anything. She knew if Rose was there at home, she would have taken her mother's side and just told her dad and brother to stop worrying and to stop driving her mum nuts! Hermione was counting the days when her daughter would be back for the summer…

Thinking of her family, Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. She was so happy that Ron and she had taken this decision of having another baby. Her husband was an amazing father and she was sure that her children would be wonderful older siblings to their new baby brother or sister. Thinking of brother or sister, Hermione remembered that she had an appointment with the healer the next day and they could find out the sex of the baby then. But they had decided against it, just like the last two times. They had let the sex of their first two babies be a surprise. She had been a little curious to know, but Ron had told her that it was like opening a gift before Christmas. And so they had waited till their babies came out, both the times they had got exactly what they had hoped for.

This time though, Hermione would be perfectly pleased to have either a boy or a girl. Either would be like a bonus for her. Of course her husband and kids had their own preferences…but she knew Ron would be just as happy to have a son as he would be with a daughter. So it was settled that they would wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl till it was born. And it wasn't that necessary to find out, Hermione thought, because blue walls and clothes could be easily changed to pink and vice versa by magic!

Hermione flicked her wand, still sprawled across the sofa, and summoned a bag of chocolate frogs. Her babies had always made her eat stuff that their dad loved when they were in her tummy. After munching down on a handful of chocolate frogs, Hermione felt her mood lift up a bit. She decided to make use of the fact that Ron and Hugo were not at home and go upstairs and tidy the bedrooms which she was in particular told against by her darling husband since it included climbing the "gigantic" staircase.

A few hours passed in which Hermione got everything ready for dinner. She had planned a romantic dinner for two, just as a gesture to show Ron that she appreciated his caring towards her and that she loved him immensely even though she got short with him many times because of the 'hormones'. She cut the vegetables and meat and made custard for desert.

She took a shower and decided to get out of her lose shirt and maternity pants, and wear something nice for her husband. She settled in for the special cream coloured dress which Ron had made her buy last month, which expanded according to the growing belly and fit perfectly on any size. She looked in the mirror at her own reflection and accepted the fact that she looked presentable, pretty even, after she applied some Silk n Shine potion to her hair. But she could not see what her husband saw. She could not agree that she looked sexy with the big bump and swollen breasts. Yet, Ron reminded her every single day that she looked even sexier to him than usual when she was carrying his child. Hermione never said it out loud, but only she knew how much Ron's appreciation helped in making her feel desirable and loved while being pregnant.

"Mione…" she heard her husband call out as he stepped out from the fireplace.

"I'm coming," she replied, hurrying as fast as she could towards the stairs.

"What! You're upstairs? 'Mione, I told you to stop climbing up and down the stairs hundred times a day!" Ron said in a loud voice, standing at the foot of the staircase. "And what is it that you're doing…" he stopped, mid sentence when he got a look of his wife, looking incredibly gorgeous.

"Well, if I didn't go upstairs I wouldn't be able to dress up for you, would I?" she said approaching him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look…you look beautiful," he put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

After a few seconds, they pulled back. "How was your day?" she asked her arms still snaking his neck.

"Pretty uneventful…people are behaving too well these days," he said with a slight disappointment on his face "we ought to have more punks out there!"

"Ron! I can't believe you are actually saying that you'd rather have a few innocent people getting robbed or murdered so that you can have more excitement in your job!"

That was Ron and Hermione. They could kiss passionately one moment and start arguing the next moment.

"Hey you know I'd never want anything like that." He said trying hard to keep his voice soft and calm.

Hermione nodded and Ron heaved a sigh of relief when she snuggled closer to him.

"So I'm guessing that Hugo's not returning for dinner?" he asked casually stroking her hair.

"No, mum and dad insisted that he should stay over for the night, and Hugo didn't mind at all considering the fact that now, without Rose, he'll get their undivided attention."

"Sounds like Hugo,"

"Now you go upstairs and freshen up, I'll get the dinner ready."

"Okay m'am," Ron said and hurried up the stairs.

Hermione went to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove. She had decided to make Ron's favourite stew which was one of the few recipes she had learned from her mother-in-law and mastered. A delicious strawberry custard was already waiting in the muggle refrigerator to be served.

After getting the stew ready, Hermione levitated the plates, cutlery and pots towards the dining table. She placed a vase filled with white lilies in the middle of the table and lit a few candles. Just then, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hmm, smells delicious," Ron said as the aroma of the hot stew filled his nostrils. He was wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that Hermione liked very much.

When he approached the dining area, his face broke into a radiant smile. "Wow…Hermione, you didn't have to…"

"Yes I did," Hermione stated, cutting Ron.

She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands. "I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful husband, Ron. You're just so patient with me even when I'm in the crabbiest of moods. I love you."

In the earlier years of their relationship, the 'I love you's were uttered several times a day. Now, after almost fifteen years of marriage, the confessions of love were not as frequent. But this did not mean that Ron and Hermione's love for each other had become less, no, it had only grown over the years. Now, they didn't need to express their love in words all the time, love was in the air that they breathed, the food that they ate and the lives that they lived. Of course, an 'I love you' was still very common at the peak of a heated passionate session, but not very common in an ordinary moment like this.

Ron took her chin in his hand and locked her eyes with his. "I love you too," he said with sheer simplicity and honesty.

They sat down for dinner, and ate while chatting casually and just enjoying each others company. Ron took three servings of everything and forced Hermione to do the same. After they had finished the desert, Ron cleared the table and in spite of his insistence that Hermione should just sit and wait for him to clean the kitchen, she did not listen to him and did the dishes.

When everything was spic and span, like Hermione liked it to be, they headed upstairs towards their bedroom and as they reached the foot of the staircase, Ron scooped up Hermione in his arms and started climbing the stairs.

"Ron! Common, I can climb a flight of steps!" she said in an exasperated tone, though she didn't look cross at all.

"I know you can sweetheart, but this is more romantic, isn't it?

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband!"

Ron let them inside the bedroom and lowered Hermione on the bed.

"That git has been locked up inside a dungeon," Ron said hovering over her and kissing her neck.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk like that about my husband. He's the best husband in the whole world."

"Okay if you really feel that way, then I got to agree with you!"

"You are a git, you know that?"

"You love me anyway."

Before Hermione could continue their bantering any further, Ron kissed her intensely. That seemed to have done the trick, as Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him with the same amount of passion. They undressed each other not stopping their kisses. The entire time, Ron made sure that he supported his entire weight on his elbows and did not put any kind of strain on Hermione. Hermione remembered, how many times Ron had asked the healer, shyly, that whether it was completely safe to have sex and that it would not cause any complication whatsoever to Hermione and the baby. The healer had told them it was safe but certain precautions needed to be taken while in the act. At times, Hermione forgot the specific precautions but Ron never forgot those.

As he slid inside her, a soft moan escaped from her lips. Their pace was slow and Ron was only gentle and tender and nothing else. It was not like this normally, of course. Normally Ron was much more assertive in bed. The phrase Gryffindor Lion suited him in bed if not anywhere else, Hermione thought. But right now, he was different, when she was pregnant and vulnerable.

Their love making lasted for a long time and finally she climaxed followed by him.

Ron pulled out of her, his breathing still heavy, and bent his face to her belly. He stroked it and kissed her there. He looked up at her and their eyes locked, smiles spreading across their faces. He rolled on his back and brought her head to lie on his chest. They just stayed like that, feeling each others presence and enjoying the calmness of the night. Now was the time to enjoy the peace and quietness of the nights. For, after a few months, their nights would be full of sound and noise. But they looked forward to it very much.

**I decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret and will disclose it only in the last chapter! The next chapter will most probably be the last one. I may come up with an epilogue though.**

**So tell me how you liked this chapter! Please RnR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a year and a half and I know that you all are very upset with me for not updating for such a long time. I truly apologise for that, but I swear I had my reasons for this delay which I won't bore you with. **

**I feel as if a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders! I have struggled for a year and a half to complete this story and finally here it is!**

**To all my readers who have kept faith in me till now, thank you!**

**Enjoy Reading n Please RnR!**

It was the morning of August 20th, 2018. It was a special day at the Weasley household. It was the 15th wedding anniversary of Ron and Hermione Weasley. There had been innumerous number of letters, cards and flowers owled for the lucky couple. But, these things seemed to do very little to cheer up Mrs. Hermione Weasley's mood.

She sat propped up on her bed reading a muggle book, almost paralyzed because her enormous belly was literally weighing her down. She was miserable. She was feeling bloated, gloomy and tired! Under normal circumstances, such an important day of her married life would have been spent with her entire family and friends. But, that was certainly not possible for her now, in this condition when the healer had instructed her to spend as much time as possible on bed rest and get to her feet only when she had to visit the bathroom. She had most of her meals in bed too, courtesy of her paranoid husband. This was a caution against pre-mature labour which the healer suspected that Hermione might go into if she exerted herself too much.

Ron, Rose and Hugo were downstairs, listening to the commentary of the Quidditch World Cup on a wireless, a match between England and Russia was taking place that day. And also, Rose and Hugo were giving the final touches to the gift that they were making for Ron and Hermione. The three of them wanted to bring the wireless up to Ron and Hermione's bedroom so that she wouldn't be left out on all the "quidditch fun", but there was some problem with catching the frequency in their bedroom and so on Hermione's insistence, they went downstairs to hear the commentary.

There was another thing that was adding up to Hermione's distress. It was nearly the end of Rose's two month vacation and Hermione was dreading the moment when her daughter would go back to Hogwarts and then would not return for a freaking whole three months!. The only thing that was pulling her through this rough time was the fact that by the end of the month she would finally have her baby. She and Ron would finally get to hold their new baby and experience that moment of sheer bliss that they had last experienced ten years back.

There was a knock on the door and Ron stepped in their bedroom with a huge tray, laden with all sorts of breakfast items. There was beacon and eggs, pancakes, English toast and a jug of pumpkin juice. But all these items were nothing in comparison with that brilliant, radiant smile he gave his wife. Hermione took a deep breathe and affectionately smiled at her husband. This man was her life line. She could survive only on his adorable smile for days together.

"Happy Anniversary, love", Ron said placing the tray of food in front of her.

"Happy Anniversary", Hermione replied giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Harry owled few minutes ago…he wanted to ask whether he, Ginny and the kids could come and visit us for some time, you know because it's our anniversary and all that…"

"Well tell them 'YES'! I would've loved for everyone to come, but…"

Ron silenced her by giving her a small peck on the lips. "Right now you don't have to worry about anything or anybody. You just have to keep yourself relaxed and I'm here at your service, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the cuteness that was her husband, but she felt guilty. Guilty because she had to be bedridden on such an important day of their lives.

"Ron, I'm sorry." She said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining such an important day of our life."

"Will you stop that?!" Ron almost yelled at Hermione. She hadn't heard his voice raise like that in front of her in probably the past nine months.

"I was just…"

"No Hermione," Ron said in a softer voice "I can't take anymore of this guilt of yours. Day before, you cried just because you couldn't make an apple pie that Hugo felt like eating and last week you sulked for two days because you couldn't visit the Burrow for dad's 65th birthday! You can't blame yourself like that, Hermione. You're pregnant, no one expects you to be hopping around like you normally do".

Hermione glared at Ron, but he ignored it. "I know that you must hate to be bedridden all the time, but it's just a matter of another week. I can't see you so depressed all the time, 'Mione, I want to see you happy. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll never leave your side, and I'll sit here with you all the time. I'll just leave your side when I have to piss and..."

"Okay, okay," Hermione cut him off "I won't whine anymore." She said with a smile.

Ron was right; she was being a complete moron by acting like this. Her behavior not only affected her husband, but she knew it affected her children as well. They didn't expect her to do things for them all the time. They just wanted their mummy to be happy and healthy.

"That's like my girl." Ron replied, kissing her forehead.

"Ron, will you let me do one thing please, it's our anniversary…" Hermione said with the most pleading face that she could pull off.

"You have to tell me what it is that you want to do, love." Ron stated

Hermione gave a deep sigh "Can I please come downstairs and just sit there for sometime? I am really feeling suffocated lying here all day."

"But Hermione,"

"Yes I know Ron, that it's best for me to stay off my feet as much as possible, but just let me get downstairs and I won't get up from my seat for hours, I promise!"

Ron looked at her for a few seconds and finally nodded his head smiling. "Okay fine, you finish you're breakfast and I'll use the floo and tell Harry and Ginny to come over and then you can come down."

Hermione gave her husband a brilliant smile. She hugged him and whispered "thank you" in his ears.

After Ron had flooed and invited Harry and Ginny to come and he went to their bedroom and helped Hermione get up from the bed, walk up to the staircase and slowly descend the stairs while Ron's arm was securely wrapped around her waist.

Rose and Hugo were wrapping up a present each for their parents. The moment they saw their mum and dad enter the living room, the kids tried to hide the boxes they'd been wrapping.

"Hi mum!" both of them exclaimed once they had managed to push the two boxes behind a table.

"Hi!" Hermione replied hugging and kissing both of them. "So, we're listening to quidditch?"

"Yeah, it's a bloody brilliant match!" Hugo replied enthusiastically.

"Hugo, watch out," his mother warned him against using those words.

"Okay now can we can listen to what's going on in the match!" Rose reasoned.

Ron and the kids huddled up together around the wireless on the carpet while Hermione tried to make her as comfortable as her belly allowed on the sofa. Within no time Ron, Rose and Hugo were right into the game and would transform into animated manic clowns whenever England scored a goal or saved one against the opposing team. Whenever England would miss one or would be unable to block the goal, Ron would mutter swear words which made the children giggle and made Hermione swat his arm and shout, "RON!"

"What! These bas…" one glare from his wife made him change the word he was about to say "These idiots could not save Linkov's goal! He's like the world's worst beater!"

"That does not qualify you for using such unspeakable words in front of the _children_!" she whispered the last word, as if her children were unaware of what was going on.

Ron nodded at his wife, the usual thing he did after she scolded him. Of late, Ron had learned the technique of curling his hands into fists and counting numbers from one to ten to stop himself from back-answering to anything that his wife said. Because, Hermione seemed to think, it was a sin to swear in front of your kids but jinxing your husband in front of them was apparently not a big deal.

Ron sighed and gazed at his wife who seemed to have cooled off a bit already. She gave him a pointed look and started stroking her absolutely enormous belly. Ron couldn't help but smile at this sight, she looked so adorable. The match was proving to be a long one as no team was able to get a hold of the snitch.

"Shame on these so called 'world class' seekers" Ron said with a disgusted look, "If your Uncle Harry had been the seeker right now in this match, kids, I am telling you…"

"Yes the match would have ended two hours back, if I was the seeker." The four of them turned around to face the fire place as they saw Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily enter the room from the fireplace.

Harry and Ginny came forward and hugged both Ron and Hermione. "Happy anniversary!" Ginny wished Hermione kissing her cheek and handing her a bunch of flowers and a card.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, extremely happy to see her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Fifteen years, so you two are now officially members of the old married couples' club. Welcome to the club mate!" Harry said patting Ron on the back. The four of them laughed. James, Albus and Lily wished their aunt and uncle and then joined their cousins in listening to the commentary.

"So what's the score?" Harry asked Ron and the two friends headed towards their kids to check out the scoreboard.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked Hermione, stroking her belly.

"Don't ask. I don't even want to discuss it anymore; all I hope now is that this one here just comes out soon. That's the only thing that'll make me feel better!

Ginny smiled sympathetically at Hermione. "Just hang in there, I am sure you won't have to wait to long."

There was a sudden outburst from where Ron, Harry and the kids were sitting. Apparently Bleaker, England's seeker had spotted the snitch and was diving right at it.

"C'mon Bleaker!" the kids shouted jumping up and down. Ron and Harry were busy yelling words of encouragement at the transistor. Ginny who herself was extremely eager to go and join them as she herself had been a quidditch player that too a seeker once was trying her best to continue her conversation with Hermione. But her mind was already in the match.

"Gin, you can go and listen to the game!" Hermione said smiling at her sister-in-law.

Ginny hesitated a bit but finally agreed to go when Hermione insisted. Hermione chuckled looking at her family. She was the only one amongst them who wasn't a quidditch maniac.

"And Bleaker is inches apart from the snitch---AND HE"S GOT IT! BLEAKER'S GOT THE SNITCH! ENGLAND WINS THE MATCH!" came the commentator's excited voice from the wireless.

"There was uproar in the living room. The kids were doing a victory jig, Harry and Ron were punching the air and Ginny was just applauding happily.

Hermione laughed at the scene before her eyes and suddenly, her laughter died a she yelped in pain. They all heard Hermione's shriek and ran towards her.

"Hermione! What…what happened!!" Ron asked worriedly.

"I think I had a contraction Ron…it's time."

"Oh gosh, alright we'll…"

"Ron, I'll come with you and Hermione to . Harry can look after the kids and he'll inform mum and dad and Hermione's parents." Ginny stated.

"Okay that's sounds fine." Ron replied nodding his head.

"I want to come to the hospital." Rose demanded looking at her parents.

"Yeah, me too!" Hugo added.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione held his hand to stop him. "Rose, Hugo right now you have to stay here with Uncle Harry alright, but we promise as soon as your brother or sister is born we'll let you come to ." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Rose and Hugo nodded at their mother and Ron helped Hermione get up from the sofa and the two of them along with Ginny walked towards the fireplace. With a whoosh the three of them disappeared into the fire.

Hermione was rushed to the delivery room as soon as she and Ron got to St. Mungos. Seeing her condition and the fact that her contractions were as close as four minutes apart, the healer didn't wait for too long to start the delivery.

Ron went along with Hermione to the labour room while Ginny stayed outside in the waiting area.

The biggest difference between a muggle and a magical labour was that a spell was done on the woman which numbed her from the excruciating pain and somehow kept her calmer than she would be during a normal muggle delivery. For a muggle person, the scene of a magical delivery would be very weird. Hermione was trying to push very hard, but her face was not scrunched up in pain, it was more of an expression of deep concentration. She even smiled once or twice when Ron said something. Ron had managed to put up a confident face for his wife, but he was nervous as hell. He kept on saying encouraging words to Hermione, but his voice was a bit shaky.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley, you got to push really hard now," the healer instructed "the baby's head is almost crowning."

In spite of the healer saying that his baby's head was almost crowning, Ron stayed put in his place next to Hermione, holding her hand. He didn't consider himself brave enough to actually watch his baby pushing his way out of his wife's 'area'. Hermione kept on pushing until the room was filled with the wailing of a new born baby.

The healer held up the baby for the happy parents to see. "It's a girl." she announced.

Ron and Hermione wore those ecstatic smiles that parents have when they see their baby for the first time. The healer took the baby to clean her and wrap her in a cloth.

Ron kissed Hermione. They were just so thrilled, that neither of them could say anything. They just hugged and kissed each other with most eyes and those brilliant and grateful smiles that never left their lips. The birth of their daughter was the best anniversary gift they could've ever asked for.

The healer then brought their baby all bundles up in a pink mass of cloth and handed her over to Hermione. Hermione peered into her baby's beautiful face. There was a mop of reddish brown hair on her head. Her face was a perfect round with pink round lips and tiny little upturned nose. And then slowly, she opened her eyes. Hermione looked into her husband's baby blue eyes and then back at her daughter's. They matched perfectly, as if they had been painted with the same stroke of a brush. Ron kissed his daughter's forehead, he was weeping openly now. Hermione handed the bay girl to her father. Ron held her in his arms with a look of absolute awe on his face. "She's so beautiful." He whispered, gently touching his thumb on his baby's dimpled chin.

"I think she looks like you," Hermione stated simply.

"No she's a mixture of us. A perfect mixture." Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and then held her daughter's tiny little arm and kissed it too.

Their moment was interrupted when the healer came and announced that Hermione had to be shifted out of the labour room into a private room. Just then, Ginny entered the room with a radiant smile.

"Congratulations!" She said as she bent down to give both Ron and Hermione a hug.

"Here, you want to hold her?" Ron handed over the baby to Ginny.

"She's so beautiful," Ginny said, admiring her niece's face. "I've informed Harry. He and the kids will be getting here soon."

Ron and Hermione nodded, they couldn't wait to see Rose and Hugo's reaction on the arrival of their new sister.

Hermione was soon wheeled to a private room. The baby was sleeping in her crib, next to her mother's bed. Hermione too was taking a nap as she was very tired. Ron was just sitting on a stool next to the crib and was gazing at his baby girl's face. He was so happy. After all the waiting and longing for a third child, they finally had one. And she was beautiful. Ron could just look at her sleeping peacefully for hours. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal his two older children with wide-eyed excitement on their faces. Standing behind them were Harry, Arthur and Molly.

Rose and Hugo came running towards Ron and then their attention was diverted to the tiny sleeping form in the crib. Both of them looked at their baby sister with an expression of pure admiration.

"Are you two happy to meet your little sister?" Ron asked the two of them.

They shook their heads in a yes without tearing their eyes away from the baby.

"She's so cute, dad!" Rose exclaimed.

"Congratulations mate." Harry said hugging Ron.

Arthur and Molly came forward and hugged Ron too. Molly had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Ron, I am so happy, my dear." Molly said between sobs

"Congratulations son!" Arthur said shaking Ron's hand.

They all surrounded the crib to admire the new little Weasley.

Hermione who had been sleeping so far, started stirring in her sleep and woke up completely when she heard her elder daughter and son's voice.

"Rose, Hugo! Everyone turned around to look at Hermione.

"Rose and Hugo rushed to their mother's side and hugged her.

"Did you see your sister?"

"Yes mum, she is very pretty." Hugo replied with a warm smile. Hermione ran her hand over his head and kissed him on the forehead. She then did the same to Rose.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said as he came forward and bent down to hug his sister-in-law.

"Thanks Harry. Did Ginny go home?"

"Yes. She's taken the kids home from your place, she'll bring them here later. And your parents will be getting here soon as well." Harry informed her.

Arthur and Molly congratulated their daughter-in-law. The smiles on their faces brought even more warmth to her heart. She was so glad that her and Ron's happiness was shared by so many people.

"So, have you thought of a name?" Molly asked looking affectionately at her youngest grandchild.

"Actually, we have." Ron replied a she stood next to Hermione's bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We are going to call her Sarah Ginevra Weasley." Hermione announced. Everyone smiled at the name of their new family member.

"Ginny will be so happy." Harry said looking at his two best friends.

Just then Sarah Ginevra Weasley let out a soft whimper. Ron went to the crib and saw that his daughter was wide awake and was on the verge of letting out a storm from her eyes. Before the wail left her mouth, Ron picked her up. She cried for a few moments, but then as Ron rocked her a bit, she slowly stopped crying and just stared into her father's face. Ron brought her to Hermione and she took Sarah into her arms. Rose and Hugo were on either side of their mother. While Rose gently stroked her sister's head, Hugo held his baby sister's tiny foot and placed a soft kiss there. Hermione's eyes started welling up. She had always wondered whether her children would be able to accept another sibling easily. But looking at Rose and Hugo and their affection towards their sister, Hermione was so proud of them. She looked at Ron and he smiled at her nodding his head. He was having the same thoughts as her.

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. They stared into each other's eyes. They could read what was written in each other's eyes perfectly.

Both their eyes said the same thing. "Life is magical."

THE END

________________________________________________________________________

**That was the last chapter my dear readers. And I am thinking of writing an epilogue, but I am not going to promise anything. I don't want you to get upset like the last time. So for now, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it! Please RnR**


End file.
